


Weak

by MR01



Series: Tera [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU no one asked for but got bc inspiration, Cara is a real one and that's facts, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, I just saw Rise of Skywalker, I know close to nothing about the movie series, Idk what this is but you're welcome, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Reylo sprinkles cause yes, Single Dad Din Djarin, These two are just soft when in love and that's it, and the previous one so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: When Ben travels for Jakku on his way to find the Scavenger he has an accident and is nursed back to health by a man in helmet with the help of his tiny green child.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Kudos: 47





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either. 
> 
> I was listening to 'Adore You' by Harry Styles and it's been a minute since I've been inspired by music lol

* * *

"You're finally awake. I'm happy for you. Kylo or Ben, whatever your name is. You had a rough night and you mumble in your sleep."

"Huh...?" Kylo wakes up to a room drowning in a warm blue hue and he pictures the destructive beauty of the oceans he's seen, in his mind.

Knowing deep down that under no circumstances should he ever be allowed to be so relaxed but that for the time being he really, really is.

"It's cool to know that your grandpa was Anakin Skywalker though. That he later became Vader not so much. But we don't choose the families we're born into."

"How... I uh, must've been delirious." Kylo doesn't elaborate on what he wants to ask so Mando just goes with what he assumed is the following question.

"Something shot you out of orbit. You crashed. Knocked yourself out pretty good there chief." Mando looks at the groggy man and he's thinking, holy goodness. This man, he is gorgeous.

And a quick follow-up to that thought is that now that he's awake Kylo-Ben doesn't look too banged up anymore.

Like he's lived through the worst of it. Luckily.

"My ship. Where is it?" He wants to go ahead and ask just where in the Galaxy he landed because this isn't Jakku but the man before him simply draws closer, a little whistle falling from his lips.

By the look of his stance even now that he's supposed to be relaxed it's evident that this man is a warrior. A very good one at that.

"Damaged bad. And I'm not too sure, having just landed myself. On the plus side, I have someone on it."

"You're gonna pay the fee. I have seen what's left of it. You can afford it. So it's pretty obvious that you aren't from around these parts."

Kylo looks up at the man. The helmet, his attire are flawless.

It's a little off putting, because it's so disarming in it's elegance and he feels underdressed.

Now he sympathizes with the people he's had to face in a similar fashion.

He clears his throat. Looking away but he just knows he has been caught staring. Still he is just glad to see that his voice doesn't fail him when he says.

"Sounds fair. You could have salvaged it for parts, top quality and all that. Yet by looking around.. I can tell that you didn't. I'm truly grateful."

He had tried to find a way to phrase that better but he'd never been one for measuring his words. 

Hadn't had to be until Rey. He is practicing.

There is silence for mere seconds before the giggling of a child are heard and Kylo's eyes are immediately drawn to those of a goblin.

And holy Vader he is just the cutest little baby in the Galaxy. He's been around. He can definitely attest to it.

Then his hero is picking up the green tyke and rocking him in his arms as if it were the most important part of his day.

Oh Kylo feels his heart summersault at the sight only for the feeling to be fueled further by the honest truth, the genuine goodness lying in the words.

"I'm just trying to instill values into this kid. You learn by observation, demonstration and practice. That's what my parents always said."

And Kylo smiles brightly at the child when it waives at him.

Din for his part simply tells the guy to sit up then hands him a bowl of bone broth and a spoon. Having gone out to the tavern for some earlier.

Then he takes his child and lets him eat in peace because he's thinking that the guy must be hungry and he himself has never been a man of many words.

* * *

"Kylo Ren. That's my name, the one I chose anyway. Ben. He's dead. I made sure of it with the path I chose."

There is a finality to it, his words that burns him all the way down to his soul as he thinks of his sins but that's life. 

He should move on.

It's been a few hours since their last conversation and he had just wanted to see if he was being held as a captive.

Which he now sees he isn't and also to see if this planet had a sun out of curiosity because it had felt like eons since he saw one up close.

It does. Good.

He walked over to the Mandalorian. Making it clear that they needed to talk.

Measuring his steps because his ribs and back ached after a prolonged exposure to a comfortable mattress.

He isn't accustomed to much sleep. He stopped short when he took notice of children running freely with the green baby.

He pushes down the thought of the carnage and destruction this place would house if either the Republic or Resistance found him.

Especially whilst vulnerable.

"I heard you mumbling both when you were under. But I get it. You have a past." 

They are quiet for a few minutes before the Mandalorian is looking his way.

Saying. "I'm Din Djarin. No one really cares to know. Past life and all. Plus I don't stick around too long and people just call me Mando. But you showed me yours. I'll show you mine. It's only fair."

"Thank you." Kylo gives him a tight but genuine smile. Feeling a little better about allowing the stranger into his temporary home. Mando is changing the subject then. 

Pointing to an old hover bike. Laughter in his voice as he says.

"You want to hear it roar. I've been fixing it up. Well trying." And by the time he actually managed to keep it on for longer than five minutes the sun is already begining to set.

The first of three moons so eager to come and great them.

With Kylo thinking that this is the most fun he's had just being around someone in far too long if not ever.

* * *

He's been on this planet for just over a day. By some miracle no threats have found him yet.

It is great. Undeniably but it still managed to make him a little uneasy.

"I'm a dangerous person." He breaks through the morning silence.

Half regretting it.

Because c'mon it's breakfast, the other a little proud of himself for being brave enough to be honest. With himself and the world.

Right after the words however he thinks he should shut this down before it went-goes further.

Last night he had felt a vibe unlike that of which he had felt before aside from with Rey but with her he hadn't even been given a chance or much of a choice.

They are and will always be irrevocably linked. 

Then there is solid silence as Din moves to rinse off the dishes before placing a little plate of fruit slices in front of him.

Then letting his child off the hovering high chair to go play nearby. Unlocking the door before placing a hand over his head and mumbling the words.

"Don't wander off too far honey." Before letting him go out to conquer the world. Watching him for a moment.

Then once he's gone he sits across from him. Leaning towards Kylo a little. Making his message clear. 

"Are you sure you're not after my own heart. Cause if you were. I, I don't think I'd mind." Kylo feels his face heat up as he tries to laugh off the sensation. 

So he is not the only one sensing the undercurrent of mirth here. Yes. This is just what he self prescribed.

The recuperating man is stumped but not willing to be a coward as he looks him in the 'face' because all he can see is the shiny helmet.

"I'm not too sure myself."

If he wasn't such a nervous, embarrassed wreck he'd Force call Rey so that she can help him with his half-baked flirting attempted.

* * *

Sometime later he is down by a secluded area in the river enjoying a bath when he sees kids laughing.

Nearing closer but still far away to not be visible yet. Either way Kylo takes it as his cue to get out.

He'd been in here long enough as it was. And just as he was about to grab a towel he sees Mando Jr. living his best life.

Because unfortunately he has not thought to ask the kid's name yet. It really is unfortunate that he's been far too busy thinking of fucking his father.

Anyway he sees the kids levitating a handful of kids as if it were nothing and he is both astounded and horrified.

Thinking now he knows why this adds onto Din refusing to remove his helmet or armor around him. 

It just makes since. Everyone would want his kid. Hell a piece would do. Blood, cells.

Great Republic, the absolute shit storm he's heard a single Mandalorian can cause from the fables and legends. He shudders to think what this Dad would do.

Although keeping it real here for a minute. If someone had asked him even months ago Kylo might have contemplated the idea of taking it (the baby green bean) hostage to further his goals.

Old him was a mega douche.

But he is no longer that person. Does not ever want to be.

He dresses in a haste and is glad he has regained enough of his strength to recall his lightsaber to him from across space and time.

Whatever medications Mando gave him just worked miracles.

He moves like a hunter. Feels more agile, his steps lighter even. Prowling in the shadows only to find the Mandalorian not far from sight.

Watching him.

"You didn't tell me you were a Jedi." His stance shows that he is on ease but Kylo knows that can change at a moment's notice.

Is counting on it deep down because doubt is a constant in his life.

He lowered his voice but his tone definitely still sounds accusatory and Din can't really fault himself for finding it attractive.

"You didn't disclose that your kid is Force sensitive either. Are you? As well." Kylo runs a hand through his wet hair.

Pushing it away from his eyes as Mando follows the action with great attention.

"No. And he's adopted. Special circumstances." 

Kylo doesn't know why the answer relaxes him so much. Maybe it is because an assassin for hire shouldn't wield this kind of out-worldly power.

Perhaps it's just for the best that he just won't feel a connection to him like he does with others like himself or Rey. 

Maybe it's neither of those things.

"Oh, makes sense. Well either way, I can train him. I'm actually quite good at what I do. Not to brag much."

"Just think it over alright. I give you my word. It will be useful in the future."

* * *

"I wanna babysit for a day or two. Can I?" Cara had docked her ship only to find the surprise of her life when she arrived home.

Mando had found someone. That sly dog. 

Not just someone.

A tall, handsome man at that.

And okay she saw great potential here. She just had to get the ball rolling. Keep it rolling until she saw where these two goofs took things.

"What's in it for you?" Just like him to always see an angle. Okay. She's got this.

She scoffs. Faking offense but cutting it out when she picks up the green cutie. 

Only to find him across the grassland moments later. In the danger zone because he's snuggling into the safety of Kylo's arms.

"I get to spend time with your little runt. That's gift enough. Plus if I take him to the market people think I'm a single mom."

"I will get great discounts on shuura fruit. It's a win all around for me. And if you play your cards right. You might just get something too."

She winks at him as she sees Kylo make a stick hover then disappear out of thin air before making it reappear and Mando just thinks he's flippin incredible.

* * *

"Ah..fuck." The minute he had entered his house he had been ambushed by strong hands working on carefully removing his armor.

The moment he felt the cool day air hit his skin he felt a tongue lap at his right nipple before Kylo grazed it with his teeth.

Uttering the words. "I've wanted to do that for a good minute now." Then staring up at him yet keeping his hands to himself.

At a distance as he continues to focus on his chest.

"Take it off, I want to see you." As Kylo asked he began to remove his own shirt. His muscles in this lighting making Din want to do whatever it takes to please him.

But then he remembers himself and that he really really cannot, should not be considering this.

"Can't. This is the way. Oh fuck." Din bites his lower lip as he tries hard not to squirm when Kylo uses his invisible sorcerer powers to hold him in place.

Touch him so intimately. Toying with his shaft and balls after having discarded his armor. Careful only to speed up. Tighten his hold of him in moments.

"Shame. Maybe one day..right?" Oh he feels pathetic for holding a candle to hope but it's clear it's there.

Mando has to focus on his breathing to form a coherent thought as he spoke. 

His heart overtime in his chest. "I'd have to give up everything." Still he regrets having spoken them as he stared at him.

"You'd rather die." Kylo doesn't say that as a question. He simply backs off from the path to the door and gets on his knees before him. 

"Ben!" Fuck his name sounds like a prayer and a curse all once.

Giving a tentative lick. Enjoying his taste. He ventures to exploring him completely.

Shutting his eyes as he looses himself in his pleasure.

Moaning deep when he feels fingers tighten around his hair. Begging him to take more into his mouth.

He plans on it. But first he pulls off completely. Eyes locking onto Mando's even though he regrettably cannot see them for himself.

"I'm not a good person. I'd like to be, for my blood. For Rey, she believes in me. I can feel it in our bond. For you. But if I don't succeed in the long run then you'll need someone different."

* * *

It's been three days. Far too long to not having heard anything from the Republic or the Resistance. 

This is the calm before the storm. He knows that he has to go home before things heat up and the people he's found himself caring about get burned.

He will miss this life. More than he wishes he could give credit for. These moments have shown him peace and clarity.

Love. He doesn't not want to give it up. He has to. Will when the time comes.

All of these newfound emotions and sensations they're making him weak.

He knows this. His heart and mind are completely powerless to it all however.

"I can close my eyes. I swear it. I won't peak. That counts right. Me wanting it, giving you my word. You giving me your trust."

Mando swallows before nodding far too slowly then he would have liked. "okay, by your honor."

"Yes. Yup now please." Kylo smiles brightly at him as he shut his eyes so tightly he thinks he saw stars. Then he's in heaven. Feeling soft lips against his, the stubble of a beard.

Then a hand over his neck as another grips him through the fabric of his clothes.

The moment he opens his mouth to gasp or breathe or yell maybe all at once because this is getting to be too much his hunger and thirst are quenched by a sinfully skilled tongue in his mouth.

* * *

It's an hour or so later that they get a call from Mando's mechanic. Giving them the go ahead to pick up the ship and ready for the payment in full plus interests of course.

With Kylo itching to put the Republic at ease and deter them from this place because by now they sent multiple messages that they've locked onto his ship's signal and are ready to come to his aide.

That the Resistance has grown cocky. Bold even in his absence and Kylo knows what he has to do.

He has to focus on finding Rey. Persuade her to join his side. Once and for all so he can put a definite end to all of this madness.

He doesn't want to leave. A part of him thinks his heart never might. Then he feels foolish and hopeful. Stupid. He wants it all same.

"Until we meet again, Djarin." Kylo looks at him then at Cara. Having met her in passing.

Even gone as far as to have said hello once. He knows she will be there for Mando and his child, Grogu.

He is relieved to know that.

"Until we cross paths, Skywalker." And Kylo stopped short. A small part of him wanting to correct Mando.

Say that he's a Solo but he doesn't. Instead he just gives him a small smile. Hoping that they will meet again.


End file.
